Spinach Every Night
by morachao
Summary: When Fluttershy finds herself with foal, she has to face the music. She has to tell the father: and the father's wife. FluttershyX Shining Armor CadenceX Shining Armor
1. Confessions

Twilight Sparkle sat in her library peacefully studying her books. Spike lay on the floor, half asleep, with chilled vanilla ice cream dripping from his fangs to the tiny puddle of dessert on the floor. Flipping her page, Twilight breathed in a deep, peaceful, breath. Life was beautifully perfect and peaceful in the quiet tree house.

"Twilight!" The peace was snapped up into a different reality in a matter of seconds. Fluttershy pounded on the front door, which was alarming all on its own. Twilight scurried to the door and opened it to reveal one of her best friends shaking in the door frame.

"F-Fluttershy, come in. You're shivering! Is it cold outside?" Stepping into the house, Fluttershy's stomach was turning.

"Twilight…I have a secret, and I don't know what to do," she admitted. The understanding and kind pony invited the yellow friend under her arm.

"Well, maybe I can help…" suggested Twilight. "Tell me what the matter is."

"It's not that easy," stated the flustered pegasus. "You see, my secret might hurt another pony. A pony very close to you." Twilight couldn't help but smile at the innocent mare.

"What could you, the gentlest mare in Equestria, have possibly done to hurt anypony I know?" Fluttershy looked guiltily at her friend, and her princess.

"Please, promise not to hate me forever," pleaded Fluttershy.

"I promise, no matter what it is, I will not be angry in the slightest," promised Twilight.

"I don't know…You have NO idea how awful this is." Twilight imagined Fluttershy spilling soup for the homeless ponies and then making them an entire new pot, except three degrees colder to make sure they got it on time. Or perhaps she only brushed Angel's fur three hundred times this morning. Then she thought the worst: maybe Fluttershy had forgotten one of her animal's favorite foods. That was crazy talk, Twilight thought; Fluttershy would never even do something that bad.

"I'm pregnant: with Shining Armor's baby."

Fluttershy's POV

Twilight looked at me, mouth agape, eyes wide, and breathless. Then she nervously laughed.

"Fluttershy, that's not your type of humor I know, but good one. You really shouldn't joke that way though. It might upset my sister in law." My heart threatened to burst like a balloon.

"Tw-Twilight," I said quietly, hearing my voice shake and tremble. "I'm not joking." The longer the silence went on, the longer Twilight realized the truth.

"H-how in the world could this happen? Was it a spell? Was it a bet? Did you two get possessed by Discord!? What in Celestia's royal kingdom happened!?" The reaction was the part I was the most afraid of.

"Twilight…it's a long story."

"Well we've got a lot of months to explain," she said through grit teeth. Spike emerged from the floor, looking like someone electrocuted him.

"You guys are having a foal? He's married!"

"I'm the worst mare in the world…" I whispered. She shook her head in disbelief and sighed, giving a small facehoof in frustration.

"Y-you, and my brother, had an affair?" she asked again. She couldn't stop repeating herself, and worrying. "When did this happen? HOW did this happen? Why in the world did you do this Fluttershy?"

"W-we just…found each other," I started. "We didn't plan on being more than friends but when we spent so much time together we just…we became so much more."

"Why did you come to ME?" Twilight started to act harsh, which I fully respect and understand.

"I just needed…a friend," I admitted. "I also wanted to be the one to tell you, because it shouldn't be something you hear from another pony…"

"Fluttershy, I'm sorry but I think you should leave."

"I-I understand Twilight…I am so sorry." I galloped from the tree house, unable to look back. Shining was going to be a daddy, but not by the mare he'd expect.

Shining's POV

Waking up in the morning, smell of butterscotch and love in the multicolored mane beside me, was the best feeling in the world. I walked to the mirror to suit myself for the day, and I looked in the mirror at the reflection: still sleeping like an angel. Cadence was my perfect beauty, and I don't know what made me ever risk that.

"Shining?" I hear Cadence call. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I thought I'd go on a jog," I yawned. The shimmer in her trusting eyes shot arrows into my heart's shield. She treasured me, but she had no idea what I'd done.

"Hurry back," she giggled. "I'm making your favorite breakfast. Toasted hay bacon, sunny-side up eggs, fresh fruit, and sweet cream cheese crepes." I don't deserve her. My stomach twisted, and I felt sick.

"I think my stomach hurts from dinner last night…" I said nervously.

"What'd you eat sweetie? You weren't home.."

"I just had some spinach," I stated truthfully. I didn't have to say who cooked it, or what we did afterwards.

"Shining, you have spinach every night. No wonder your stomach is hurting," she sighed.

"I'll be right back, ok?"

"Alright, Shining," sighed Cadence. She laid her fatigued head back onto the pillow and she looked somewhat broken. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't say another lie to comfort her in a blanket of denial, and I couldn't tell her the gut wrenching truth. I'd dug myself a grave, and I was about to lie in it.

Fluttershy's POV

I took the spinach off the stove and set it to the side. The scent made me feel nauseous, and I quickly dumped it into Angel's bowl. Sitting back down, I took a deep breath. I felt so weak, and I felt even worse knowing my best friend hated me. I called Rarity an hour before, and I knew when I called her she would take her time to get here. I hated to bother anypony else, but being alone in this condition scared me. I'm four months pregnant, starting to show, and I've still not seen a doctor yet. I've been too busy hiding in my cottage, wearing baggy sweaters and throwing up every morsel I try to eat.

"Fluttershy, darling I brought your tea!" called Rarity from outside. Angel opened the door for me and I braced myself with a deep breath. Rarity stepped in the door and gasped, dropping the tea on the counter. "W-what in Equestria is going on here?"

"I'm…I'm having a foal. I don't know who else I can tell…please Rarity help me." Rarity's sister, Sweetie Belle, had two foals of her own when she was very young, and I knew Rarity had single hoofedly helped her through her struggles: at least until she passed away.

"Oh, Fluttershy, darling, who's the father?" I pulled a chair out for her to sit on, and sipped a bit of tea. "Don't be ashamed to tell me Fluttershy... I'd never judge," she assured.

"You have no idea Rarity, it's much worse than what you think."

"You're having a foal, you're unmarried, and you've got more mouths to feed than any pony in Ponyville, the father is not the worst part: I'm sure."

"He's a married stallion," I whispered. Those gossip-seeking ears perked up, and there was no telling she'd rather die than keep my secret.

"Do I know him? Do I know his wife? Do you think he'll leave her for you? Will she leave, or does she even know?"

"Rarity!" sobs came from my eyes. "I'm just worried about my foal…and my relationship with Shining." All the excitement from her expression deflated.

"Shining Armor of the royal guard is your foal's father?" I nodded in response, and Rarity gasped.

"Please don't tell Cadence, please Rarity. He has to tell her, and I don't want anypony to think I'm some kind of home wrecker," I cried.

"Fluttershy, you are the kindest pony in all of Equestria," she promised. "I assure you: nopony will believe the truth."

"I don't want to lie anymore, and I don't want to see Shining Armor anymore," I lied.

"Oh, Fluttershy, how did any of this even begin?" she asked.

"Shining told me he loved me…and I know he never meant it…"

"Oh darling…I'm sure that's not true! I'm sure he loves you. I mean, if he was unfaithful to a princess for Celestia's sake!"

"That's just it Rarity. He was unfaithful, and when I told him I was pregnant…he talked about leaving her."

"L-leaving her?" asked Rarity. "Well I hate to be a dictionary, but his leaving Cadence and coming for you, seems a tad "home-wrecky.""

"I'm a horrible pony!" I sobbed.

"Flutter-butter, you're not horrible…" Rarity and I glanced up, and I saw her brow furrow. She never gets that look, because it's bad for her complexion, but an extra hour in the spa was well worth expressing her feelings in the forthcoming conversation.

"Shining," she started. "Please, inform me why Fluttershy is sitting here alone, while you sit in your luxurious palace with your WIFE whom, while you should love her, is not the only marshmallow in your hot chocolate. I want to know what makes you think you can leave your marriage in the dust for a beautiful filly, OR why you could be so heartless as to leave a pregnant mare high and dry while you run off to live happily ever after."

"Excuse me Rarity, but I do believe you're speaking out of terms," Shining growled, puffing his chest out. He scared me, making me crouch below my table.

"I believe you need to make the hardest choice of your life, and that choice will harm a very good friend of mine, therefore I am NOT speaking out of terms."

"I've made my choice already, and for your information: Fluttershy and I both agreed to go our separate ways."

"Y-you said we had no choice…if I had a choice…I'd stay…" I practically whispered my words, but they were true. I wanted to stay with Shining more than anything, but I just had to get pregnant.

"Fluttershy, I came by to tell you I was going to confess to Cadence today and to apologize for putting you in this position…"

"It's not your fault…" I admitted. We all three knew that it took two ponies to make three, but it was a difficult situation we both jumped into.

"I'll take the responsibility, and fall on my sword."

"Which will be easier for you," Rarity interrupted. "While you confess to your wife, and she forgives you, Fluttershy will be left alone: just like my sister was! Then she'll starve herself due to insecurities and DIE! Who will raise her foal then?"Shining and I both gave Rarity the same look of pity. Everypony felt so badly after Sweetie's death, and it as clear to see Rarity often thought about her sister, but this situation was very different.

"I won't starve myself…" I assured. "I do want our foal to know you though…" I softly spoke.

"Rarity, please," asked Shining. "Can we have a moment?" After a moment of contemplation, Rarity made it to her hooves and stepped out of the room. "Fluttershy, I'm telling Cadence what happened, but I'm also telling her I intend to stay with you. If she wants to stay married for appearance sake: who cares? I just want to be with you, because I made my choice to stay with you and I intend to just that. This was my fault, and I'm going to take all the heat, so please don't worry: ok?" Tears streamed down my face, and Shining's gentle kisses wiped it clean.

"T-thank y-"

"No, Fluttershy," he begged. "Don't thank me…you need to rest. Let me make you something to eat."

"Can I have some spinach please?" I asked, perking up a bit.

"You have to be sick of spinach by now, we have it every night."

"Oh trust me…" I checked to make sure that Rarity was out of the room. "I could have spinach every night."


	2. A Mysterious Disturbance

Twilight's POV

Stepping into the room, my ears filled with the whimpers and moans of my sister in law. The pitiful sobs rang through the entire kingdom, and at this point, she didn't care. I stepped over the crumpled tissues that were scattered across the carpet. This was my stupid brother's doing, and I couldn't even stomach the thought. Cadence had threatened everypony that came by her room, and I wasn't about to be an exception. If anything, Cadence would murder me for revenge, and send my wings chopped off as a baby shower gift.

"Don'thurtmeI'monyourside!" pleaded pathetic, cowering me. Cadence, although broken and very upset, wasn't going to let me run around without knowing what my brother had done.

"Sit down beside me, Twilight," sniffled the princess. Her mane was tussled and unkempt, much like the bedroom we were in. Eyes tightly shut, Cadence sucked in the cold air surrounding us. "He cheated."

"I-I know Cadence and-"

"You know? What in Equestria do you mean you know?!"

"Exactly that; I know NOW," I assured. "I never would have acceded it. There was no excuse…there is never an excuse for what he did."

"I agree, Twilight," Cadence acknowledged. "I also don't think there's an excuse to leave your wife for a pregnant sl-"

"Please Princess, mind your words." I asked. She mildly glared at me a moment, and then thought better.

"A mare: with the morals of Smiley Citrus in her new music video, "Pecking Hall,"" she corrected. I cringed; hearing my friend compared to the most ridiculed pony in Equestria really made me upset. Nevertheless, I understood and maybe even slightly agreed.

"Pecking Hall may have not been the cleanest video, but Fluttershy wouldn't agree with anything that occurred during it! She couldn't have watched five seconds of Smiley grabbing that other mare's flank, or-"

"Twilight, we are two completely grown mares, we do not need to gossip over pop stars."

"I wasn't trying to-"

"YOUR BROTHER CHEATED ON ME AND YOU'RE CIRCLING AROUND THE SUBJECT!" I'd never seen Cadence angry with me: the real Cadence anyway.

"Cadence, please calm down! I'm sorry about Shining armor, but he really loves you…he really does. I don't know his reasoning or what he was thinking, but I do know he would never try to hurt you."

"I don't think he would either Twilight, but that doesn't mean he never would…and he obviously has." Tears welled in her eyes, and I felt a sharp stab of guilt in my heart like a dagger.

"I know he can't take it back princess, but you know that he's always loved you…and he regrets his choices. He HAS to!" I know my brother, and I've always known him: he wouldn't EVER do something like this without reason. Something had to have happened. Some sort of fight, or maybe mind control. The royal couple WOULD be the main target for a disgruntled pony with a love potion.

"I don't care about his regrets," she weakly fought. "His child is coming, and he needs to be with his beloved Fluttershy. Not his stupid, unattractive, trap of a wife."

"You're no trap, Cadence," I assured. "You're the most gorgeous mare in all Equestria! You could wrap any stallion around your hoof if you wanted!"

"I want Shining, and I thought I had him," she sobbed. "But, he's too busy wrapped around Fluttershy's hoof to give me a second of his time. He left me for her…I could have given him everything she gave. More actually! I could have given him a home, three meals, love, a family, love…"

"I know, and that's what confuses me," I thought out loud. "He's always been so in love with you. He knows you're mare for him, and he always talked about having a family with you. It never seemed like an act…"

"Well, looks like it was," Cadence coldly corrected. "He didn't want me, and I guess…I guess he got what he wanted." I felt like there was nothing to be said to comfort her. It wasn't true. None of this seems real! Fluttershy isn't herself, and neither is my brother, but even more than that: it's making Cadence lose all her love for life.

Fluttershy's POV

"Five, six, seven bits," I smiled, giving the grocer the last bit. "Thank you!" He turned and left my new crate of veggies, and then Shining bought them inside.

"These sure look good," he smiled with a semi-watering mouth. The poor thing looked starved.

"I'll make your favorite," I smiled, placing a pot of spinach on the stove. Shining yawned and lay down, waiting for the spinach to cook and for me to serve it.

"Can I have some with apples please?" he asked. I smiled, and nodded. Every night Shining would come to my house looking for spinach, and spinach led to dessert, which led to apple cider, which led to kissing, and that led to…our foal. Who knows why spinach did what it did for Shining, but I'm glad it did it.

"Ah!" I gasped, shifting in pain. Shining shot from the couch and appeared by my side.

"Is everything ok?" he asked. I felt a pain like a needle in my stomach. Then it changed into a sting, followed by a squeeze, then not but not least: I vomited all over my stallionfriend. Shining wasn't upset with me, thank goodness, but he ran to get a towel. Angel took the spinach off the stove for me, and Shining helped me lie down. Everything was so sudden, and I started to wonder what was happening. The pain was from the baby, and so was the nausea. My stomach soothed itself a bit, which really relieved me to not have to deal with the pain. Shining stayed by my side, holding my hoof until my pain calmed down. Once It did, I was far too weak to serve his dinner, so he served himself. Sitting down to the table, he eagerly grabbed a fork with his magic. He loved the way I cooked my spinach, and he looked very hungry, but just as the fork reached his mouth, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" he asked, frustration in his voice. My eyes followed his angered form to the door. Once it was open, my stomach hurt again, but it was different this time. I was in fear: the worst fear of my life. At my door stood Princess Celestia, and she looked as if somepony was about to see the end of their days. I just hoped said pony wasn't me, or Shining.

"Shining Armor, Fluttershy, we need to speak immediately," she spoke. Her voice boomed with anger, almost as if it were spoken by Luna.

"Princess, please," Shining started. "Let Fluttershy rest, I'll talk with you." The princess looked at me, and if I looked nearly as bad as I felt it was obvious why she dismissed me. Celestia and Shining left the cottage and stood outside my newly closed front door. I was so frustrated that I couldn't get off the couch, but maybe it was better I couldn't hear them.

Shining's POV

Celestia's wrathful gaze intimidated me from my horn to my hooves, but I couldn't cower to this Princess. She scowled down at me, and her hoof slammed to the ground with fury.

"Explain to me why my niece, Princess mi Amore Cadenza, is at home sobbing and locked in her room."

"Princess," I began. "Princess Cadence and I were so in love, madly in love! The truth is: I just didn't feel the spark anymore."

"No spark, huh?" Her scowl hardened and her magic powerfully bonded me to the wall. "No "spark" doesn't give you the right to cheat on her, impregnate a friend of hers, and LEAVE HER!" growled the Princess. I wouldn't have been shocked to see foam fly from her mouth.

"Celestia-"

"Listen to me Shining," she demanded. "You are lucky you've yet to be stranded on the moon!"

"Princess, I couldn't tell you what made me do this, but I am in love with Fluttershy. How could you punish a stallion for feeling?"

"I couldn't," she responded without skipping a beat. "I can, however, punish a stallion for committing adultery and for putting the Princess in harm's way."

"Princess Celestia," I felt my head spinning. What was I doing? Fighting, I was fighting. Why was I fighting? For Fluttershy, always fighting for Fluttershy. Why did I care about Fluttershy? That: I don't know the answer too. "Help me, I don't know what's going on with me." My body started to shake and Celestia's rock hard expression seemed to crack a bit.

"Shining, this is no time to play games," she cautioned. I looked up at her with pleading eyes. I needed her to figure out what was wrong with me, because something was obviously going on in my mind. Something frightening and out of my control. I didn't feel the need to go back to Fluttershy, or even a want to make sure she knew where I was going. All the love I felt started flowing from me, and refilled the empty river with guilt. My wife needed me, and here I was with a pregnant mare. There was one question left in my mind: What was happening to me?

Celestia's POV

Shining stood thrashing beneath me. It looked as if he were fighting an invisible bull, or some sort of vicious magic. Unclean, tarnished, and possibly outlawed magic. I lifted him with my magic, and took him as quickly as I could to his sister's house. Twilight's eyes were glued to her book, not budging even by the franticness of the opening door.

"Twilight, you've got to help your brother!" I informed.

"Help him?" she asked. "I'm trying to figure out what causes a perfectly happily married stallion to cheat on his wife!" The anger in her voice was deliberate, and made me think twice about laying his life in her hooves. With everything happening so viciously swift I almost didn't realize Shining Armor's newly unconscious state. Twilight slammed her book down and turned towards me.

"Twilight, he's unresponsive," I announced. Her expression altered abruptly, and she leaped into action. She examined his signs of life, and her panicked expression worsened by the moment.

"H-he's experiencing some sort of toxic infection!" she gasped. "I don't know what he's been having, but it looks like he's been poisoned often for months! How has this gone unnoticed?"

"How has he been poisoned and kept alive this entire time?" I asked, watching Twilight pull together a spell.

"Not necessarily poison, but a bodily harmful chemical. A brain altering chemical," she hypothesized. Upon closer observation, we both saw what we were afraid of: a love potion. There was only one pony I know that would obtain or distribute such a detestable potion. Looking at Twilight, it appeared we both knew.

"We need to go to the Everfree forest."


	3. Never Knowing

Apple Bloom's POV

"So, did yall here?" asked Apple Jack. "Now, I ain't one ta gossip, but Twilight's brother and Fluttershy haven't just been havin' an affair. Apparently somepony was poisoning him outta his mind! The guards are saying it had ta be Fluttershy, but come on! Ain't no way Fluttershy would do somethin' that…sneaky. Ya know?"

"That ain't sneaky, it's downright evil!" I gasped. Apple Jack nodded in agreement.

"Momma," cooed my little boy. "All done!" he cheered. There was apple butter covering his mane and hooves, not to mention his little face. He was so proud of finishing his breakfast all by himself.

"G-good job," I said, forcing a smile. "Let's go get ya nice and cleaned up before goin' over to Minnie and Pearl's, ok?"

"Yay!" gasped Little Mac. "Then go see uncle Sultan!"

""Uncle Sultan?"" asked Apple Jack. "Is he talkin' about that stallion you've been seein'?"

"Maybe," I blushed. "We've been seein' each other for a couple months now, and I like how he is with Little Mac."

"Well, until I meet him, I don't want ya spending time alone with him and Little Mac, understand? I don't trust stallions, 'specially not with my sister."

"Ok, ok ya big pain," I giggled. Apple Jack rolled her eyes, then helped me pack Little Mac's diaper bag.

"Is he finally leavin'?" Apple Jack and I both turned to see Big Mac standing at the doorway.

"He's goin' on a play date, is that ok with you?" I asked, my blood boiling. Big Macintosh takes all of his hatred for Little Mac's father out on my poor colt. "He could always stay here with you ya know," I offered. His silence said it all. "We'll be moved out soon anyway, and yall don't ever have ta see your nephew again. But, he is named after you, so ya'd think you'd care!" I snapped. Apple Jack stayed out of our fight, but I could tell she was concerned. Big Mac walked towards me and got dangerously close to Little Mac.

"I hope ya do move out, and when ya come back tha next day, maybe you'll realize why I was tryin' ta protect ya!" he yelled.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," I said coldly. He turned away and left me with my son. "Don't you worry about him," I comforted. "He loves you a lot; he just doesn't know it yet."

"Pearl!" cried Little Mac. I couldn't help but laugh at his innocence. He was just rejected harshly by his uncle, and the poor kid still just wants ta go see his little friends.

"Alright, let's go see Minnie and Pearl," I smiled. I took him by the hoof and waved goodbye to my sister. "Have fun at Fluttershy's!" I called.

Fluttershy's POV

"Now, tell us, why did you put the love poison in Shining's spinach?" asked the police pony for the fifth time.

"I would never," I promised. Why would I want to hurt Shining Armor? I ate the "love poison" too! I never knew it!

"We've gotten the evidence, love poisoning for the past seven months. Every single day, and it's been destroying his mind. You may be spending the rest of your life in prison, do you realize that?" asked the officer. I couldn't answer him, due to my hysterical crying and quickening heartbeat. "Guilty tears?" asked the officer. I shook my head rapidly. I didn't mean to feed my coltfriend any witchcraft, let alone myself. I always bought my spinach organically by a trustworthy friend, Zecora. Master of potions, and scary witchcraft.

"I know what happened!" I shouted. "It had to have been Zecora! I always got my spinach from her, because my animals always ate mine straight from the garden, and I never got any, but I didn't want to tell them to stop eating something they enjoyed."

"Alright, Merry Pippins, we believe you," one guard taunted. Another guard grabbed me by the hooves and hoof-cuffed me!

"Please!" I begged. "You have to believe me, I would never hurt a pony on purpose! I would-"

"Relax, we're just taking you to a cell until we can get you a court date, then you can tell all your lies, ok princess?" asked a sneering guard. I couldn't fight these men, I was way too afraid of them. The escorted me to a secret underground dungeon. I couldn't see anything, but my sense of smell was unfortunately working perfectly. I could smell the fumes of rotting wood, and soggy walls. It smelt like somepony's corpse was lying beside me, which made me quickly back into the corner and cower. No one was here to help me, or talk sense into the guards. I just wanted to die, or maybe just not be there.

"H-help?" I pleaded.

Cadence's POV

"I hope she rots in there!"

"Princess Cadence," scolded Celestia. "She's an expecting mare."

"Expecting wrongfully," I reminded. "Not to mention she hurt my husband!"

"Cadence," Twilight intervened. "We don't know all the facts."

"I can't handle any more facts!" I shouted. The room got quiet, and everypony was too afraid to speak. No one wished to upset me anymore than I already was, and I was glad. It wouldn't have bothered me in the least to destroy somepony that tried to tell me not to be upset.

"Shining is starting to get his wits back," Twilight spoke up.

"Good, then maybe my poor husband will be able to shed some light on his abuse."

"Abuse, please Cadence," scoffed Shining, now at the door. "I got treated like a prince." I didn't know whether to hurt him or check him into a mental hospital.

"When did you get out of intensive care?"

"Intensive care, what? Cadence, I was sent to get my stomach pumped. The stupid spinach was pretty much out of my system anyhow," he explained.

"Why are you defending the pony that hurt you?" I questioned. Shining sighed and rubbed his head with his hoof.

"Listen, Cadence. I didn't want to ever cheat on you, but don't act like we had the perfect marriage. It's not all Fluttershy's fault and whether it is or not, she's having my foal."

"She's having a foal she shouldn't be!" I reminded.

"It doesn't matter Cadence! There is absolutely nothing you or I can do!"

"Nothing?" scoffed me. "Really, you must not know how much power I have."

"Cadence, I forbid you from not only talking to Fluttershy, but if you so much as plan a single attack on her, I will have you sent straight to house arrest."

"You have equal to or less power than I do!"

"Cadence, I have an army of stallions that will do anything I command. You are a princess with a-"

"A princess, with a decent name and reputation," I reminded. Not a guard with a rep of: cheating, impregnating one of the most "innocent" mares in Equestria, and now threatening his own wife." There was silence throughout the room, and then Celestia stepped in.

"I think what's best for everypony needs to be discussed, and I have an idea. Cadence, you need to come with me, and Shining, I'm going to be sending you to a rehabilitation clinic until you're BOTH ready for counseling."

"Don't bother," I interrupted. "I want a divorce."

Shining's POV

I don't love Fluttershy, and I know that. It's also nice to finally understand why I was so confused about loving her. I was still in love with Cadence when the love poison was in my system, but now that it's weaning its way out of my system, it feels like my love is going too. What if Cadence had poisoned the spinach and framed Fluttershy? It would make sense; if it wasn't for the fact Cadence would have never let the affair occur. She obviously was oblivious to it, even though the months were long and our affair was probably not the sneakiest thing. If Fluttershy doesn't get out of that jail, I'm not afraid to bust her out. I'm obviously aware I'm not in love with her anymore, but it's my duty to protect her, no matter what happened. I mean, wasn't it my fault she was in that position, regardless of why and how? I think that was self-explanatory: my job as to get Fluttershy out of prison.


End file.
